Yuda
Yuda is a main antagonist of Yuda's Arc in Fist of the North Star. Known as the traitor of the Nanto Rokusei Ken, he is an evil renegade warlord who commands his own army known as UD Gang who plunders towns and abducts beautiful women to serve Yuda, and was on Rei's last hit list. His bad beef with Rei of Nanto Suichoken goes way before the nuclear war: when both Rei and Yuda trained in Nanto martial art school together, Yuda, along with many Nanto cadets, bore witness to Rei's graceful Nanto Suichoken style. it was the first time that egotistical Yuda unknowingly acknowledged that someone in the form of Rei could be more beautiful in appearance and in skills. Feeling that the beauty of Rei's Suichōken style was overshadowing his Kōkakuken style however, Yuda's ego could not accept this realization and instead of candidly expressing his admiration to Rei, Yuda could only display his admiration in a very distorted manner. After the nuclear war, Yuda broke up the Nanto Roku Seiken by joining Raoh's army, along with 27 subordinate branches (it is later revealed he was manipulated by Souther into doing so). According to Rei, Nanto faction after the nuclear war divides into pacifists and belligerents that began with Yuda's betrayal. Vain and treacherous, Yuda keeps a harem of concubines full of female slaves who worship his beauty (and god help for women who got careless enough to receive scratch on their bodies) and is more than willing to sacrifice his own underlings for his own gain. He had admitted to kidnapping Mamiya on her 20th birthday, killing her parents before her eyes and making her part of his harem before she eventually escaped, making Mamiya 'giving up' on being a woman. Rei eventually reaches onto Yuda's stronghold to take out the tyrannical slaver and to avenge Mamiya's honor - only to discover that his fortress is empty: Yuda, upon receiving intelligence that Rei had been defeated by Raoh and has only a few days to live, escaped and left his minion named Dagarl in his place. Dagarl, thinking Rei and Kenshiro must have been exhausted after their battle with Raoh, foolishly challenged Kenshiro and was heartily thrashed by him. After interrogating Dagarl that Yuda left for the town where Mamiya lives, Kenshiro and Rei left in haste. As it turns out, Yuda never escaped his fortress but hid himself to observe Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken style, using Dagarl as a bait. Yuda cruelly mocked Dagarl that he already knew Dagarl would spill out his guts and would never trust him. Dagarl, realizing that he was used as a pawn, charged at Yuda - only to be cut in half effortlessly by his former superior. Initially planning to wait out Rei's eventual death, Yuda changes his mind and decides to fight Rei on a duel when he realizes that Rei had seen Shichōsei, a cursed star of death located to the next of Big Dipper. Anyone that saw it, is to die within a year. Gathering his army, Yuda leaves to Mamiya's town for real and kill Rei. The two men met and went to a duel. The duel went in favor of Rei and Yuda ends up getting his face scarred by his enemy. However, after deducing that Rei's ultimate technique requires strong legs for high jumping, Yuda lures Rei onto area where Yuda floods the surrounding perimeter, immersing Rei's legs with waters, sealing Rei's strongest technique. Just as Yuda was about to deliver his own secret lethal technique on Rei, Rei overcame his disadvantage, jumped out of water and performed the same graceful move Rei showed in the past that mesmerized Yuda and his fellow Nanto cadets. Fascinated by Rei's technique a second time, Yuda fails to put up his guard on time and is fatally injured in both shoulders by Rei. Realizing he is going to die, Yuda stabs himself with Rei's hands in the heart so he could die "by someone beautiful like him". At his dying breath, Yuda confesses that Rei had always been in his heart and Rei's graceful Nanto Suichoken could never be erased from his mind. Yuda further says that he had always been chasing Rei's shadow, and when standing before something truly beautiful in which Yuda acknowledges, Yuda becomes powerless. Yuda additionally states to Rei that the moment his Star of Enchantment itself was enchanted by Rei's Star of Justice, Yuda's star was fated to lose its shine. Yuda's last word was that Rei was the only beautiful man Yuda ever acknowledged, and he expressed his final wish to be dead in the arms of the man he admired - and envied. Immediately after Yuda's death, his army dissolved and scattered, bringing Yuda's reign to an unceremonious end. Rei muttered quietly that Yuda too, had been lonely. Bat and Lin mourned that Rei and Yuda could have had a great friendship but instead that potential was marred in bloodshed. Rei would join Yuda in death shortly thereafter. Trivia *Yuda was one of the first narcissistic characters in the anime. *Much people consider Yuda a gay character. However, Yuda kept a harem of women at his disposal, so Yuda's sexual preference is ambiguous. Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Honorable Category:Archenemy Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:Slaver Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor